


Whumptober 2020

by Grape Free Establishment (Junpaku_Karasu), Junpaku_Karasu, Momogami (Junpaku_Karasu)



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpaku_Karasu/pseuds/Grape%20Free%20Establishment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpaku_Karasu/pseuds/Junpaku_Karasu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpaku_Karasu/pseuds/Momogami
Summary: It's that time of year. :3cNot in order. Screw the rules, I have ADHD.Time is fake.update: rl stuff got in the way of writing but I will finish the prompts when I can.Time is fake.
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945225
Kudos: 1





	1. No 8 Isolation, Mob Psycho 100

**Author's Note:**

> No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?  
> “Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | Isolation
> 
> Possible excerpt from the Mogami arc in my ageswap au.  
> Yes, that's the fluffy Cat Fic.  
> This is not fluffy.
> 
> Warnings: violence, injury, gaslighting, death mention, mention of murder, negative thoughts

Shigeo was on the way to the store for the first time in... a while (for cat food, he could deal with a lack of food but ~~Milk~~ the kitten shouldn't suffer for his mistakes) when Asagiri-san found him.  
"Well, well. It's been a while Kageyama. You haven't been avoiding me, have you?" she brings a manicured hand up to hide her smile. In her other hand is an iced coffee ~~Ritsu's~~ favorite (Whose favorite? Shigeo doesn't know anyone well enough to know their favorite anything.)  
"I have a new list of people for you, Kageyama."  
"I-I don't want to hurt anyone."  
_"Why are you so concerned about the fate of these people you've never met, Mob-kun."_ croaks a raven as he pauses in rummaging through a pile of garbage.  
"They haven't done anything to me."  
_"They haven't done anything for you either. And they'll likely never do anything for you. Whether they live or not has no impact on you."_  
"I won't hurt anyone that hasn't hurt me."  
_"What about someone who has hurt you?"_  
"I…"  
_"This woman and her employees have repeatedly harmed you, Mob-kun. And yet, you haven't done a thing to protect yourself from them either."_  
"It wasn't too-"  
_"They hurt you, Mob-kun. But you simply laid there and accepted the abuse. I'm concerned about you, Mob-kun. You act as if think your life has less value than others', that you deserve abuse. You need to fight back."_  
"I'm not going to hurt them, Shishou."

"What the hell are you muttering about, freak?"  
The chill of iced coffee suddenly drenches Shigeo's head.  
"'Not going to harm us' Where do you get off thinking a pansy freak like you can do anything to me?"  
He can see passerby stopping and staring at the spectacle. Their malicious laughter creeps into his ears along with the buzz of a fly landing on his syrup-sticky cheek.  
_"Are these truly people you want to protect?"_ the fly questions. _"Everyone_ _is out for themselves, Mob-kun. Stop trying to be different."_  
None of the onlookers interfere as Asagiri-san kicks his torso exactly where her heels hurt the most.  
Everyone watches and laughs as her bodyguard twists his arms to what feels like nearly the breaking point as the hit list is dangled in his face.  
The attack continues until Asagiri-san recieves a phone call confirming his kills ~~he didn't do it, he didn't do anything~~  
Nobody helps him stagger back to his feet after they leave him there ~~like the trash he is.~~  
"Hey don't litter." a policeman orders, glowering at Shigeo as he slowly, painfully bends down and picks up the plastic cup and places it in a nearby trashcan.  
The raven glances up from his pile of trash in the alley.  
_"Everyone is out for themselves, Mob-kun. Only you can help yourself."_  
The street is full of people who laughed when he needed help. Who watched him kill strangers from a photograph. ~~He didn't do it!~~  
Shigeo stumbles down the crowded street, clutching his ribs with his least pained arm.  
Nobody helps him.  
He's all alone.


	2. no 19 Grief, Boku no Hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his world was ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No 19. BROKEN HEARTS  
> Grief | Mourning Loved One | Survivor’s Guilt
> 
> tw: Major Character Death

Kurogiri watches placidly as the hero Eraserhead takes his last breath.  
He wonders why a part of him is screaming like his world is ending.

Hizashi sees the dead body of his husband and screams like his world has ended.  
He doesn't have to wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M I N I M A L I S M
> 
> So I have this au idea from that Naruto fanfic where characters time travel back from different timelines all onto one. With bnha instead.  
> And I've been thinking about the stuff that happens in those alternate timelines...  
> So this happened. ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭

**Author's Note:**

> 😱


End file.
